


Then I Open Up and See (The Person Falling Here Is Me)

by emphasisonem



Series: The Jeopardy 'verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem
Summary: Bucky’s heart swells at the sight of Steve standing at the stove in sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt, diligently keeping watch over something that smells incredible.“What are you-?” Bucky asks, voice dying in his throat as Steve turns, his smile lighting up his handsome face.“Did you really think I wasn’t going to find a way to spend this day with you, you big lug?” Steve asks.In which Steve surprises his boyfriend on Valentine's Day.





	Then I Open Up and See (The Person Falling Here Is Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! It's Valentine's Day, which means you all get a heaping does of fluff (and some smut). This is the first post-AGSLC story in the Jeopardy 'verse. It's short and (I think) sweet, and I hope you all enjoy it. I would recommend reading that first if you haven't, but you do you.
> 
> Title's from the classic ["Dreams" by The Cranberries](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yam5uK6e-bQ).
> 
> Oh, and if you're only of the lovely people who's commented on one of my fics and has yet to hear back from me, I promise I have some free time coming up and will get back to you just as soon as I can. In the meantime, THANK YOU!

Bucky heaves a contented sigh after he pulls off his helmet, and a soft smile curls across his lips as he takes in the sight of his home. It’d been a long day - a snafu in post had kept him at _Jeopardy’_ s studio quite a bit later than he’d anticipated - and he’s thrilled at the prospect of some relaxation. 

It’s not full dark yet, but it’s close, and all Bucky wants to do is change into his softest pajama pants and a t-shirt, eat a quick dinner, and then Skype with his boyfriend (who is unfortunately 3,000 miles away on the “most romantic day of the year”) before he passes out.

As he continues to look at his home from his place in the driveway, Bucky’s brow furrows.

“Weird,” he murmurs as he swings his leg over his bike and heads for the door. “I could have sworn I turned out the lights.”

Yet there’s a soft glow shining through the gauzy white curtains in his living room. And had Bucky left his _outdoor_ lights on overnight _and_ forgotten to turn them off before leaving for work? 

Strange, but not impossible, Bucky supposes as he reaches his door, fumbling with his keys for a moment before finding the right one. He _has_ been burning the candle at both ends lately, and he’d been pretty groggy this morning. 

But not so groggy, Bucky thinks as he opens the door, eyes widening in surprise, that he’d left something cooking and forgotten about it. He hasn’t used his Crock-Pot in weeks, and there’s no way he’d put something in the oven and leave it all day. 

_What the fuck?_

Bucky closes the door and makes his way down the hall, wondering who on earth decided to come to his house to cook him dinner. The only feasible options here are Becca and Wanda, but he knows his sister and her fiancée had dinner plans. 

There’s only one other person who has a key to Bucky’s place, but there’s no _way_ , they’d already come to the reluctant realization that their schedules just wouldn’t allow for it. It can’t be…

But it _is,_ and Bucky’s heart swells at the sight of Steve standing at the stove in sweats and a long-sleeved t-shirt, diligently keeping watch over something that smells _incredible_. 

“What are you-?” Bucky asks, voice dying in his throat as Steve turns, a smile lighting up his handsome face.

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to find a way to spend this day with you, you big lug?” Steve asks. 

Bucky laughs, and then hurtles himself forward into Steve’s outstretched arms, trying desperately to swallow past the lump in his throat. He hasn’t seen Steve since Thanksgiving thanks to missions that had kept them apart on Christmas and New Year’s Eve.

The fact that Steve’s here now throws into sharp relief just how much Bucky has missed him, and he squeezes Steve just a little bit tighter.

“I know you’re not real big into surprises,” Steve murmurs as he places a gentle kiss to Bucky’s temple. “But I hope me being here for a nice, quiet meal tonight and hanging around a couple of days is a good one.”

Bucky answers Steve with a kiss, and he can feel the other man smiling against his lips. It’s soft and sweet at first as they get reacquainted with the feel of each other after so much time apart.

But then Steve’s tongue is running along Bucky’s lower lip and Bucky groans, opening his mouth and letting Steve guide him. Steve backs Bucky toward the kitchen island, effectively trapping him. Not that Bucky minds. 

Steve runs his hands up Bucky’s body, soft and exploratory, teasing shivers from him. And then Steve winds his fingers through the soft strands of Bucky’s hair, tugging gently and Bucky moans, hips bucking forward, searching for friction. 

“Mmm,” Steve hums as he pulls back. Steve tugs a little harder on Bucky’s hair, tilting his head just so, and then begins to kiss a trail along Bucky’s jawline. Steve’s teeth nip at his skin, sharp and teasing, and Bucky shivers at the sensation. 

“God, I missed you, sweetheart,” Steve breathes against Bucky’s flesh, and Bucky very nearly whimpers as he feels the soft exhalation.

“Missed you too,” Bucky gasps out as Steve dips lower to kiss his way down Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky can’t quite contain the quiet, pleased sounds that spill from his lips as Steve sucks a bruise into his skin, but the smell of smoke tamps down on his lust long enough for him to say, “I think whatever you’re cooking is burning, Steve.”

Steve jerks back, eyes wide as he stares at Bucky for a second before turning to look at the stove. 

“Oh, _fuck."_

Steve flails for a moment before turning off the burners, his expression glum as he assesses the damage. The vegetables (Bucky’s can’t tell what they were) are blackened to a crisp and the smell of charred meat hangs in the air. 

“God damn it,” Steve sighs, running a hand through his corn silk hair. Bucky holds back a laugh because he knows it’ll hurt Steve’s feelings, but he smiles as he taps Steve on the shoulder.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky reassures him. “I know _exactly_ what’ll cheer you up, Cap.”  
  
“Oh, yeah?” Steve asks with a bemused smile on his face. 

Bucky’s grin turns wicked before he leans up to whisper in Steve’s ear, “We can order Chinese food.”

“That’s what’s supposed to cheer me up?” Steve whispers back, clearly trying not to laugh.

“No,” Bucky’s voice dips lower and he can hear Steve’s breath catch at the sound of it. “But I’m thinking you fucking me before we order it might do the trick.” 

“You know,” Steve chuckles as he wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulls him close. “You just might be onto somethin’ there, Barnes.”

* * *

 

“Jesus, Steve,” Bucky whimpers as Steve pulls Bucky against him, running a soapy hand down Bucky’s stomach. They’d both agreed it’d be a good idea to make sure Bucky’s clean before they get started, andSteve can barely breathe at the sight of Bucky so bare and vulnerable and utterly gorgeous as he rubs a finger against Bucky’s entrance. 

As great as it is to watch Bucky get himself off during many of their frequent video chats, there’s nothing that compares to the feel of Bucky’s skin against Steve’s. And sure, Steve can hear all the delicious little sounds Bucky makes during their calls, but it’s so much better when Bucky’s in his arms, arching back against Steve.

Steve takes his time, washing Bucky slowly and reveling in the way Bucky trembles against him. 

“Can’t wait to get my mouth on you,” Steve whispers, voice hoarse with desire, and his cock twitches at the groan that leaves Bucky. “Yeah, you want that? Want my tongue inside you, sweetheart?”

“Steve,” Bucky gasps out a laugh as he jerks in Steve’s arms. “God, I’m a terrible influence. Didn’t have such a dirty mouth when we first started dating.”

Steve chuckles low in his throat as he kisses the back of Bucky’s neck. “You complaining?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Bucky replies, turning his head to let Steve capture his lips. 

Soon after, they’re stumbling out of Bucky’s shower, laughing and kissing as they dry one another before heading to Bucky’s bed. 

Before they tumble into the sheets, Bucky pulls Steve into a tight hug and whispers, “I’m so fucking glad you’re here right now, Steve.”

“Me too, baby,” Steve replies, running a gentle finger along Bucky’s cheek before kissing him soundly. They maneuver themselves into Bucky’s bed, and Steve gently nudges Bucky until he’s on his stomach. 

Steve moves slow, kissing his way across Bucky’s shoulders and down his spine, reveling in the expanse of lightly tanned skin before him. Bucky hums appreciatively when Steve reaches his ass, but then yelps as Steve bites down on one cheek.

“Fucking tease,” Bucky huffs, and Steve can hear the smile in the other man’s voice. And sure, Steve could continue to drag this out, to really get Bucky begging for it, but he’s waited too long to be that patient tonight. 

So, he parts Bucky’s cheeks and runs the flat of his tongue from Bucky’s perineum to his hole, delighted at the shocked moan that leaves his boyfriend. Steve wastes no time tonguing around the rim, letting his teeth graze the edges just a little bit. 

“Oh god,” Bucky whimpers as Steve begins working his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

The slightly floral scent of Bucky’s soap is pleasant, but it’s the musky taste below it and the way Bucky writhes that has Steve growling low in throat as he eats his boyfriend out. The sounds Bucky’s making light up Steve’s nerves like a fucking Roman candle, and he has to reach down to stroke his cockto relieve some of the pressure.

“Steve, _Steve,_ _fuck_ ,” Bucky babbles as Steve curls his tongue in a way that has Bucky practically sobbing. “Steve, I need you. Need more, baby, need you inside me, _please_.”

Steve pulls back and shifts so that he can dig for the lube and condoms he knows Bucky keeps in the top drawer of his nightstand, losing his breath at the sight of Bucky shifting so that he’s on his hands and knees instead of lying flat on his stomach, pert ass arched upward. 

Steve slicks up his fingers, sliding one easily into Bucky’s already loosened and wet hole. Steve opens Bucky quickly but gently, and Bucky chokes out a strangled laugh as he fucks back against Steve’s fingers. 

“For Christ’s sake, Rogers, I’m not gonna break,” Bucky gasps, mischief gleaming in his eyes as he glances over his shoulder. “Just fuck me already.”

Steve doesn’t need to be told twice, tearing open the condom and rolling it on as quickly as possible. They both groan as Steve sinks into Bucky’s tight heat. 

Steve sets a steady rhythm, angling each thrust to hit Bucky’s prostate once Bucky lets out a cry that lets Steve know he’s found it. Bucky’s fisting the sheets tightly as Steve fucks him, and he meets Steve thrust for thrust. 

As soon as Steve feels himself nearing his climax, he reaches around to stroke Bucky hard and fast, drinking in each high-pitched whine and moan that leaves the other man’s lips. 

“G-gonna come,” Bucky groans out, and Steve can feel the truth of the statement in the way Bucky’s shaking against him. 

“Come on, baby,” Steve rasps, picking up his pace. “Come on, wanna feel you.”

And then Bucky’s tightening around him, spilling over Steve’s hand, and Steve only lasts another couple of thrusts before his own orgasm hits him hard. 

Once he’s managed to catch his breath a little, Steve pulls out, removes the condom and ties it off, and tosses it into the wastebasket by Bucky’s bed before rolling into Bucky’s embrace. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Buck,” Steve grins, kissing Bucky softly. The smile on Bucky’s face once Steve pulls away is beatific.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.”

* * *

 

They’re curled up together on the couch about an hour later in their comfiest clothes watching _Sleepless in Seattle_ , eating their Chinese takeout straight from the cartons when Steve apparently decides now is a great time to give Bucky a small heart attack.

“I love you, you know,” Steve says, nudging Bucky’s shoulder with his own. 

Bucky chokes on a piece of General Tso’s chicken at the matter-of-fact declaration, eyes wide once he finally stops coughing and looks over at Steve. 

“Come again?”

Steve just smiles and rolls his eyes, repeating, “I love you.”

Bucky doesn’t respond right away; he wants to catalogue as much of this moment as he can. The easy way Steve grins. The way his big, blue eyes shine with sincerity. The light blush on his cheeks.

And as absurd as the idea that Captain Fucking America is in love with a slob like James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky doesn’t doubt for one second that it’s the god’s honest truth. 

“I love you, too,” Bucky breathes, leaning in to kiss Steve. It’s soft and sweet, and while the taste of garlic lingers on Steve’s lips, but it’s the single most perfect kiss of Bucky’s existence. 

As they pull apart, both of them grinning shyly, Bucky knows that they’ll soon need to have a serious talk about how much longer they can possibly do the long distance thing and what the hell they should do when being apart becomes too difficult to bear. 

But right now, in this moment, all that matters is that Steve Grant Rogers loves him. 

Right now that’s more than enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, loves, thanks for reading! Come flail over these dopes with me on [tumblr dot com](http://emphasisonem.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it.


End file.
